


Очередной вечер

by Derek_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale





	Очередной вечер

Очередной вечер. Они встречаются, как обычно, на пороге квартиры. Разговоры ни о чем, легкий ужин, немного вина. Солнце высвечивает огромное окно закатными лучами, когда они идут в постель, раздеваются, начинают ласкать друг друга.

Всё начинается как обычно. Кара предлагает Стайлзу позаботиться о ней, и пока он её вылизывает, начинает отсасывать Дереку. Стилински расслабляется, даже забывая, что Кара вела себя сегодня как-то уж очень загадочно. Да и Дерек тоже, Стайлз никак не мог понять взгляды, которыми они обменивались. Через какое-то время Стайлз отстраняется, убирает руки с гладких бёдер, вытирая губы. Он тянется посмотреть на Дерека, потому что тот стал как-то странно стонать. Обычно он тише и сдержаннее, Стайлз только раз слышал от Хейла такие самозабвенные стоны. Он тогда впервые смог принять член Дерека до самого горла и позволил трахнуть свой рот.  
Стайлз на секунду отвлекается на то, как ловкий язычок оглаживает головку, поэтому не сразу замечает, что девушка забралась своей рукой Дереку между ног, господи, прямо между ягодиц. Стайлз смотрит большими глазами и не верит тому, что видит, потому что все это время Дерек был только сверху, всегда доминировал и одергивал Стайлза, если тот забывался. А сейчас он почти раскинулся на кровати, вцепившись пальцами в простыню, и с трудом держит ноги, потому что Стайлз почти чувствует, как Хейлу хочется расставить их, развести максимально широко.

В воздухе пахнет пряно: возбуждением, их потом и смазкой. Дерек уже выгибается, он весь мокрый от пота, красный - от возбуждения и потому что ему стыдно, потому что он видел, успел заметить, как сейчас на него смотрит Стайлз. Поэтому теперь Дерек не открывает глаза, он зажмуривается так, что почти больно, но он всё равно чувствует взгляд на своей коже, это почти как прикосновения.  
А потом он слышит шорох и потрясенный вздох, и понимает, что Кара отстранилась, она не прикасается к нему и члену почти холодно без её горячего рта, а дырка наоборот горит, жжет, зудит и ему хочется, и стыдно, и Стайлз смотрит!

Стайлз смотрит, как Кара откидывает длинные темные волосы за плечо, как надевает на себя, огосподивсеблагой! И он уже знает, что это значит, он, наверное, с самого начала понял, но не может поверить. Этого просто не может быть, но это есть - он сам видит, как Дерек поддаётся её рукам, придвигается, разводит ноги шире, подставляется, выгибая шею, помогает ей войти. И он так стонет, Стайлз совершенно точно за все это время не слышал от него таких стонов. Собственный член уже болезненно твердый, мокрый и как хорошо, что сейчас он гораздо сдержанней, иначе уже кончил бы без единого прикосновения, только от того, что видит и слышит.  
Он смотрит, как они меняют позу - Дерек переворачивается, становясь на колени, локтями опираясь на спинку, как Дерек тянется одной рукой, направляя страпон в себя, как он подмахивает, всё быстрее и.. Стайлз встречается взглядом с шалыми глазами, в которых почти не осталось зеленого, только черный зрачок и немного пьяного абсента. Стайлз сам не замечает, как приближается к Дереку, подползает на коленях, не чувствуя жестких складок ткани, но он уже рядом, ощущает запах и разгоряченное тепло от тела Хейла. Рядом с ним почти жарко и Стайлз почти обжигает ладонь о кожу спины. Но он продолжает вести пальцами, ниже и ниже, пока не доходит до ягодиц, сжимая упругую плоть. И он не может удержаться, не может не погладить натянувшуюся вокруг толстой игрушки горячую кожу, уже такую натертую, красную, и его почти лишает разума очередной стон Дерека, уже больше похожий на вскрик. Хейл тянется, шарит рукой в воздухе, пока не хватает Стайлза за ладонь и не заставляет подобраться вплотную, прислониться к спинке кровати, так, чтобы Дереку было удобно, чтобы член Стайлза оказался прямо перед лицом. И это слишком, правда, так Стайлз точно долго не продержится, он никогда не может продержаться долго, когда Дерек опускается ртом на его член. Но видимо у Хейла ещё есть на него планы, потому что он сжимает ладонь крепче на основании члена, продолжая мучить головку гладким языком, он натирает уздечку и не трогает больше нигде. Стайлз не слышит ничего кроме собственного пульса, и он даже думать не хочет, какие звуки сейчас издает. Он боится закрывать глаза, боится смотреть вниз, на Дерека, иначе он просто утонет в ощущениях, его и так уносит от вибрации, которая проходит по члену, когда Дерек не сдерживает очередной стон, поэтому он схлестывается взглядом с темными, почти черными глазами напротив, позволяя держать себя.  
Дерек отстраняется, когда Стайлз уже почти готов умолять о пощаде, но Дерек отстраняется, он ведет одну руку за спину, второй подталкивая куда-то Стайлза, находит ладонью гладкое женское бедро и сжимает. Кара понимает его и отстраняется, сдвигается в сторону, увлекая Стилински за собой, а Стайлз, только оказываясь почти прижатым бедрами и членом к заднице Дерека, понимает куда его тянули и толкали. Он чувствует движение рядом с собой, к спине прижимается горячая упругая грудь, а потом его легко обхватывают чужие пальцы, направляя, помогая головке прижаться к мокрому, раскрытому отверстию. Кара поворачивает к себе его лицо и, глубоко поцеловав, ободряюще улыбается, окончательно отодвигаясь. Стайлз понимает, что дальше она будет только смотреть.  
Стайлз переводит дыхание и поводит бедрами, потираясь, почти проникая внутрь. Он хочет подразнить Дерека, почти собирается прижаться членом к его заднице и... но Дерек оборачивается, смотрит на его сумасшедшими глазами, цепляет его взглядом и толкается назад, надеваясь дыркой на головку. Он движется медленно и Стайлз не может оторвать взгляда, смотрит и смотрит, как его член медленно погружается в разгоряченное тело. И это почти автопилот, Стайлз не успевает подумать, тело движется само, толкается, не давая Дереку закончить движение, и они стонут в унисон, громко и сорвано. Стайлз вцепляется в Дерека, тянет его, заставляя подняться, прижаться спиной к своей груди, крепко обхватывает его, чувствуя, как Дерек впивается пальцами в его спину, и только тогда начинает двигаться - быстро, резко, почти не выходя. Дыхание поверхностное, обжигающее, тела скользят от пота, а от звука соприкасающейся шлепками кожи закладывает уши.  
Дерек откидывает голову назад, притираясь затылком к его плечу, и Стайлз склоняет свою, чтобы впиться ртом в доверчиво открытую шею. Он уже не может больше сдерживаться, а Дерек наверняка оставил кучу синяков на его спине и бедрах в попытках прижать плотнее, впаять в себя, поэтому Стайлз напрягается, стараясь двигаться ещё быстрее, опускает одну руку, прижимая пальцы к тазовой косточке, и вкладывает всего себя в последний толчок. Отстраняется, насколько ему позволяет Дерек, и резко толкается, дергая чужие бедра на себя. И это как последняя капля, как предел максимально сжатой пружины. Их колотит и трясет, почти спрессовывает в одно тело. Стайлзу кажется, что его кожа плавится, всё его тело плавит - внутренности, кости, по позвоночнику проходит волна огня и это слишком, больше, чем он может вынести.

Когда Стайлз приходит в себя, и если кто-то вдруг спросит, он никогда не признается, что потерял сознание от оргазма, хрен вам, они совершенно одни в постели и, кажется, вообще в квартире, и первое что он видит - лицо Дерека. Тот лежит рядом, на боку, подперев рукой голову, и смотрит, внимательно, крепко, пристально. Стайлз чувствует его пальцы на своем солнечном сплетении и это приятно, ему с самого первого раза понравились эти мягкие, теплые прикосновения-поглаживания.  
Им, и это совершенно очевидно, придется о многом поговорить, обсудить кучу всего. Но сейчас Стайлз предпочитает помолчать, просто ради разнообразия. В конце концов, они уже очень давно могут разговаривать друг с другом взглядами.


End file.
